<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than i can swallow by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953332">more than i can swallow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Deepthroating, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, humour attempted throughout, reuploaded and edited from the original, trans masculine Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" So . . . " Caspar swallowed, managing to tear his eyes away from the sight on the screen, " You're into rough stuff, huh? "</p><p>Linhardt was not a violent person, and yet they'd never felt the urge to punch something so hard as they did the monitor in that very moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than i can swallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reedited from the original!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, in their defense, Linhardt did not expect Caspar come home so early. Usually he was out until at least lunchtime, working out at the gym with Raphael, or helping out at the cat cafe with Ashe. He was never home before one o'clock.</p><p>Thoughts rushed through their head. Just what had happened? What caused Caspar, notorious for working out until the point of exhaustion, to come home early, at a time when Linhardt wouldn't even be awake? Why did —</p><p>" Uhhh. Lin? What's that your watchin'? "</p><p>Oh. Right. The entire reason the encounter had freaked them out to begin with.</p><p>Linhardt paused, and turned their head back to the computer in front of them. A man stood with his trousers around his ankles, his partner knelt in front of him with their nose pressed against his throat. The video had been paused, yet it didn't hide the image on the screen.</p><p>" So . . . " Caspar swallowed, managing to tear his eyes away from the sight on the screen, " You're into rough stuff, huh? "</p><p>Linhardt was not a violent person, and yet they'd never felt the urge to punch something so hard as they did the monitor in that very moment.</p><p>" You know, if — "</p><p>" Caspar? Not another word. "</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The rest of the day was awfully awkward. They'd ordered fast food, and tried to watch a movie, but neither focused much on it, both much preferring to sit on their phones and pretend the other wasn't there. At some point, Caspar had even put earbuds in, and Linhardt had audibly let out a sigh they'd been holding for far too long. Silence between them was usually comfortable, they'd been best friends for about fifteen years, and had been dating for five of those. They hadn't even found out why he'd been home so early! Once again, Linhardt's thoughts were their downfall, plaguing them until they inevitably passed out and moved onto something else. They groaned, quietly, and shuffled to stand. Caspar spoke first, though, tugging his earbuds out as a wide grin made its way across his face.</p><p>" Right! Got it! "</p><p>Before Linhardt could question, Caspar was off, shuffling around in their shared bedroom before he returned with two towels over one arm. With the other, he lifted his partner over his shoulder, and proudly marched off to their bathroom.</p><p>Linhardt was placed on the closed toilet, their eyes wider than normal with a vague shine of curiousity within them, " Caspar, as much as I love when you randomly decide to throw me around, " they started, pausing to wet their lips, " What are you doing? "</p><p>Sarcasm, Caspar noted, as he rolled his eyes, gently tilting Linhardt's chin up to capture their lips within a soft kiss. Closed mouthed and innocent, his hands trailing down to sit on their hips, squeezing ever so slightly. When Linhardt's tongue prodded at his lips, he snorted and pulled back, relishing in the whine that came from his partner's lips.</p><p>Impatient as ever, and curious to boot, Linhardt tugged Caspar's shirt over his head, moving in to attack his collarbone with their teeth, fingernails lightly running over his chest. Between bites and kisses, Linhardt hummed, glancing up, " As much as I'd love to do this forever, do you mind telling me what your plan is? I'd — "</p><p>" I'm going to fuck your mouth. "</p><p>Air sucked in sharply through their teeth, Linhardt choked, pressed a hand to Caspar's chest, and pushed him back slightly whilst they hacked up a lung, their face contorted into a rare look of surprise. Nothing caught them off guard, not even when Caspar had asked, completely oblivious, what vore was.</p><p>" What? "</p><p>Caspar shrugged, " I'm going to fuck your mouth, " he announced, lifting Linhardt once again as he tried to deposit them into the bath, snorting at the mental image of them as one of the cats at the cafe, refusing to get bathed, when they squirmed slightly.</p><p>" Yes, well, I got that part, Caspar. You just seemed . . . well, horrified earlier, " Linhardt mumbled, finally settling down in the tub, unable to contain their excitement now.</p><p>With another shrug, Caspar ran their hand through Linhardt's hair, leaning down to press a kiss to their forehead, his hands tugging off his pants, " Kinda. I watched a buncha videos whilst the movie was on. Not what I thought would get me goin' but . . . Ngaahh. It did. It looks sore is all . . . " he admitted, stepping into the bath above the scholar. His face was bright red; gorgeous, Linhardt thought, against his blue hair. Despite the different in their positions, Caspar was oh so flustered, and Linhardt almost wanted to get up and just tease him until he broke.</p><p>Almost. They couldn't waste this opportunity, not when Caspar had taken such a tight grip on their hair, his knuckles pressed against their scalp.</p><p>" I've been too gentle with ya, huh? Y'want it rough? "</p><p>" Yes. "</p><p>" Then ask nicely. "</p><p>This was it. This was what they'd craved for so long — Caspar to be more commanding with them. Caspar to be rougher. And all it took was accidentally getting caught watching porn. With an awfully pathetic mewl, Linhardt leaned in closer, watching Caspar aim as the butterflies crowded in their stomach, " Please, Caspar? "</p><p>And then the dam burst.</p><p>Pressing himself closer, he pushed his length into Linhardt's mouth, stretching their lips further and bringing a familiar ache to their jaw.</p><p>" Tap my thigh if you need me to stop, " he mumbled, before pulling back and snapping his hips forward. Linhardt spluttered immediately, desperately trying to keep their mouth open and throat relaxed for him. Bent over them slightly with his hand still pulling their long hair back, Caspar pounded into their throat, their saliva dribbling down their chin, alongside the tears leaking down their cheeks.</p><p>Linhardt could barely breath, their eyes rolled back in their head as they kept their mouth open for him, not even bothering to suck as their throat was used like a fleshlight. They hadn't envisioned this happening. They'd expected Caspar to be disgusted with them, and to ignore everything that'd he'd seen in favour of wiping the mental image from his memory. They were glad he didn't; he tasted wonderful, and being filled like this was something they'd be asking for again in the future. Hand sneaking into shorts, they ran their thumb over their clit, fingers dipping inside of their hole, furiously playing with themselves all the while Caspar fucked.</p><p>As his peak rose, Caspar yelled, and quickly pulled out, reaching down to tug Linhardt over to the side, " Strip. "</p><p>The scolar was quick to obey, albeit somewhat disappointed that Caspar hadn't cum in their mouth, and pulled their clothes off, tossing them to the bottom of the tub. They stood on shaky feet with their hands braced on the side of the bath, clenching until their knuckles were white.</p><p>" There we go. Good boy! " Caspar cooed, not much unlike how he would speak to a dog, running his fingers over Linhardt's exposed cunt, grinning, " Ready for me already, huh? Nice. "</p><p>Linhardt cringed a little at his choice of words, but wiggled their backside still, desperate. Caspar's hand went back to their hair, grabbing near the roots as his cock prodded against them. In one thrust, he buried himself within them, their eyes wide in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yet another new sensation. Caspar had always been so afraid of breaking them, despite how many times they reassured him that they'd be fine.</p><p>Everything was moving so fast. They knew Caspar simply couldn't hold back anymore. Not cumming then and there in their mouth was the most self restraint he'd shown in a while. Besides, having him buried inside of them was awfully nice. Thoroughly stretched, they rolled their hips back against him, sighing contently.</p><p>" Caspar; you can move. "</p><p>That was all the permission he needed, a wide grin stretching over his face as he pulled out, only to slam back in. Pressing his chest against Linhardt's back, he wrapped his arms around their waist, holding onto their thighs to keep them standing. He'd rather not deal with an incident similar to last months . . . </p><p>" Goddess, Caspar, harder, please, " Linhardt whined, reaching a hand down to desperately rub at their clit as he pounded away, one of his hands moving up to play with one of their tits. He'd usually take his sweet time, kissing and biting and marking over their skin and chest, playing with their nipples until they begged him to move on, but he couldn't restrain himself this time. The look on excitement Linhardt's face alone was enough to get him hard, throbbing and leaking precum inside of them.</p><p>Everything about Linhardt was arousing, in Caspar's ' professional ' opinion. The way they clenched around him whilst they actually put in the effort to rub at their own clit, the way they shivered and whined with every thrust, the way they moaned when he tugged their hair back, the saliva running down their chin . . .</p><p>" Lin, can I -- "</p><p>" Inside; please. "</p><p>He nodded, even if they couldn't see, and slowed down a little, if only to focus on making his thrusts harder. Linhardt clearly appreciated it, a final yelp slipping from their throat as they clenched tighter, back arching, whilst their thighs shook, threatening to give way if not for Caspar's grip on them. Fucking them through their orgasm, they squealed, much to Caspar's delight, before he gave one final thrust, burying himself deep inside of them. Linhardt's voice settled into quiet whimpers, the sore throat finally catching up to them as Caspar filled them with his cum. Taking it obediently, Linhardt waited until he pulled back, shivering at the sensation of his thumb pushing some back inside of them when it began to drip out. When they sunk to the floor of the tub and made themselves comfortable, Caspar didn't complain, and just grabbed the shower to wash them both off. Linhardt was always so cute — when fucked beyond the ability to speak.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Linhardt didn't wake up until the next morning, groggily wiping sleep from their eyes as they lifted their head from Caspar's chest, the pair cuddled up in their bed.</p><p>" Oh, by the way, Caspar, why were you home so early? I thought you were at the gym with Raphael. "</p><p>" What? Lin, it's Sunday. Raphael goes on a date with Ignatz on Sunday. It's the same every Sunday. I was out getting your tea. Y'know, the tea you specifically asked me t'get for ya today? "</p><p>" . . . Hm. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter - justpiixelpop<br/>nsfw - justpeexelpop ( I dont rly post abt watersports dw; I just think the @ is funny )</p><p>I started writing this a while ago and uploaded it cuz it turned my 19th birthday in my time zone fhdhsjsn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>